1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a paper cutter, and more particularly, to a paper cutter that can improve both manufacturing efficiency and document-cutting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The edge blade and main board of a paper cutter of the prior art are positioned after manufacturing of the paper cutter. However, the positioning procedure is laborious and can lead to misalignment between the edge blade and main board to result in inferior cutting.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a prior art paper cutter 10. The paper cutter 10 includes a cutting member 11, a main board 12 for document placement, a side blade 13 fixed on the engaging side of the main board 12, and a positioning element 16 for adjusting the positions of the cutting member 11 and the main board 12. The cutting member 11 includes a handle 17 and an edge blade 14. The handle 17 is used to lift the edge blade 14 while the edge blade 14 engages with the side blade 13 of the main board 12 to cut the document.
Generally, it takes approximately six minutes to manufacture a paper cutter 10, and approximately 3 to 4 minutes to adjust the positioning element 16. However, after a period of use, the positioning element 16 of the paper cutter 10 may no longer be fixed at the manufactured position to cause misalignment between the cutting member 11 and the main board 12.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a paper cutter without positioning elements to improve manufacturing efficiency, decrease labors cost, and prevent poor document-cutting.
In accordance with the claimed invention, a paper cutter includes a main board for document placement. The main board comprises a side blade attached to an engaging side of the main board, a slant surface formed on the front portion of the engaging side,. The side blade has a flat surface perpendicular to the upper surface of the main board while the slant surface extends outwards from a predetermined position of the engaging side to form a first acute angle with the flat surface of the side blade. The slant surface further extends outwards from its upper edge to form an obtuse angle with the upper surface of the main board.